


Favorites

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jock Straps, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint enjoyed the small things, and Natasha liked making him happy.  Pizza and making out on the couch were pretty much the definition of Clint’s perfect evening, but Natasha had made him a promise earlier and she was looking forward to making good on it.





	Favorites

Clint enjoyed the small things, and Natasha liked making him happy. Pizza and making out on the couch were pretty much the definition of Clint’s perfect evening, but Natasha had made him a promise earlier and she was looking forward to making good on it.

When she was plenty wet, and Clint was hard beneath his jeans from her grinding in his lap, she finally pulled away. Natasha pulled him off the couch by the front off his shirt and led him to the bedroom.

“Wait for me, little bird,” she murmured, giving him a push toward the bed. 

Clint sprawled there, fully clothed, his erection wrecking the line of his jeans, and his mouth kissed red in a way she loved. He watched her from the bed and his eyes were dark as he followed her every movement. She peeled off her shirt and dropped it in the hamper. Then she stepped out of her pants and tossed them in after. Her panties came next. Then she paused with one hand on the front of her bra. Clint’s gaze zeroed in on it as she reached around and undid the clasp. She smirked a little when she saw him wet his lips as her breasts were bared. Clint was always so pleasantly appreciative of them. 

Only her panties were left and she stripped them perfunctorily before walking to the drawer where they kept their favorite toys. She skipped over Clint’s favorite dildo, the one that curved deliciously against his prostate, and picked up one of her favorites. It was in her colors, black and bright red swirled together in the silicone. Best of all, the base was curved and molded to rub against her when she was plowing into Clint’s ass.

Clint made an eager noise as she picked up the toy.

“Looking forward to this, little bird?” she asked as she fit the dildo into the harness.

“All day,” he said, catching the bottle of lube she tossed to him.

His gaze stayed focused as she fastened the harness into place and then stepped around to the foot of the bed, coming to a stop between his legs. 

“Let’s get rid of all these clothes,” Natasha said.

Clint quickly lost the open plaid shirt he’d been wearing and then he stripped off his t-shirt. He pitched both of them into the laundry basket and then started on the button of his jeans. Natasha helped him wriggle out of those and they followed the shirts.

“Look at these,” she said happily, outlining the front of the jockstrap he was wearing. 

“Thought I should wear your favorite if you were going to give me a present,” Clint said.

Jockstraps were Natasha’s favorite for the way they framed Clint’s ass and gave her such easy access. The knowledge that Clint had been wearing them all day made her cunt clench. 

“Thank you,” she said and bent down to kiss him.

“Can I touch?” he asked when they broke apart. 

She nodded, and he reached out to thumb the head of the dildo. He played with it for a moment before grabbing the lube. Once his hand was wet, he wrapped it around the toy. He stroked the supple length, covering the whole thing in slick, and making it bump against her core. 

“Can’t wait to have this in me,” he said.

Natasha agreed with the sentiment. She pushed him back by the shoulders saying, “Roll over.”

Clint went easily and let her tuck a pillow under his hips, propping him just as she liked. He shuddered as Natasha scrapped her nails down his back and thighs and then circled back up to his ass.

“Tasha,” he said shakily. 

Natasha opened the lube and poured a generous amount. She carefully covered her fingers as Clint waited for her.

Getting Clint ready was always the easy part. He was always eager for her, and she loved it. She spread his cheeks and sank a finger inside. He took her in effortlessly, moaning as she stroked his walls, but spreading his knees and already asking for another.

She gave it to him readily, and Clint’s body, used to welcoming her in frequently, parted for her nearly as easily.

“So ready for me, Clint,” she said Clint, her own breath coming faster.

“Been ready all day,” he said. “One more. Just one more, please Tasha.”

She pressed a third finger to his entrance and with a little coaxing it sunk inside as well. Clint groaned as she fucked him with her fingers. His body opened for her as he pushed back against her.

“Fuck, Natasha, please! I’m ready,” he cried.

She shushed him and pulled her fingers out. It only took a moment to spread more lube on the toy. Then she adjusted her stance and lined her cock up with his entrance.

Natasha pushed forward. She felt Clint’s body open up for her as she pressed the dildo into him. This one was wider than his favorite that they often used, and she could see himself forcing to relax. She was so proud of the way he took it when she used this one.

“Tasha,” he moaned when she sank all the way in.

“That’s the whole thing,” she said, running a finger around his rim to emphasize her words. He shuddered at the touch. “You took it all.”

“Tasha,” he said as she slowly thrust into him. “Do what you said. Please.”

“You want me to make you take it? Make you mine?”

Clint whimpered.

She snapped her hips and he whimpered again.

“Is that what you want? To show you you’re mine?”

“Already yours,” Clint mumbled. “Want to feel it.”

“Oh, you will, little bird,” Natasha promised.

She was too short to rest her hands on top of his near the edge of the bed, so instead she planted her hands where she could and crowded his arms close to his face. She started pounding the dildo into him hard and fast, and Clint writhed under her.

“Fuck, Tasha,” he said, face buried in the sheets.

“That’s right,” she said. “I’m the one who fucks you. Is this your favorite toy?”

“No.”

“So why are we using it?” 

“Because it’s your favorite,” he said brokenly. “And I’m yours.”

“That’s right, Clint. And you’re so good for me,” Natasha said. 

She reached around to where his hard cock was pressed against the damp fabric of the jockstrap.

“You’re so close, aren’t you,” she murmured, stroking him through the fabric. “You’re so close to just coming in your underwear.”

“Tash,” he moaned.

“Do it,” she said. “Come just like this for me.”

He moaned her name again, but this time his cock pulsed and twitched in her grip, and she felt a hot rush of come through the fabric. She felt it seep around the edges of the cloth.

“So hot, Clint,” she said, placing a kiss on his back. She sat back, looking at where her solid length disappeared between his cheeks. The paleness of his skin just highlighted the black and red silicone.

“You look so good like this,” Natasha said. “Can I come in you, Clint?”

“Yeah,” he said, his breath still a little rough. “Gotta finish making me yours.”

She pressed forward, grinding into his ass in order to grind against the toy. Clint whimpered out a groan as she settled her weight against his back.

“You’re already mine, little bird,” she said, bucking her hips.

“Tasha,” he said, his voice a broken thread.

He was so sensitive after coming. Tasha relished the delicious noises that fell from his mouth, listening for any sounds of hurt, as she rocked closer to her orgasm. 

“Fuck, Clint,” she panted.

He grunted, pushing his hips back against her, and it gave her just the edge she needed. She came, crying out and grinding into the toy as the orgasm rushed through her. Clint pushed back into her, giving her a firm support, even though he must have been tired. As she came down, she placed another kiss on his back.

With shaky legs, she crawled backwards, taking the dildo with her. Clint groaned as it pulled out of him and he collapsed a little further onto the bed. Natasha adjusted the harness and slid it off. Once she was free, she made a quick trip to the bathroom for a wet cloth before joining Clint on the bed.

She rolled him onto his back and helped him out his sticky underwear. He laughed at the noise it made even as she made a face.

“Still your favorite?” he joked.

“Still my favorite,” Natasha said, pressing a kiss to his hipbone. 

She cleaned him up as gently as she could and then they both crawled to the head of the bed to sleep.

She curled around his back and wrapped one arm tightly around him.

“You were always mine,” she said, her nose tucked into his hair.

“I know,” he said. “And you’re mine.”

He hitched her leg up further around him. His breath was already evening out towards sleep, and she let him pull her down with him.


End file.
